This invention relates in general to vehicle interior components and in particular to armrests having beverage containers mounted therein. It is becoming common for various components of a vehicle interior to include cupholders or beverage holders for securing various items, such as a beverage container. It is known to integrate beverage holders into portions of vehicle seats. For example, a beverage holder may be incorporated into an armrest assembly of a rear bench style seat, wherein the armrest assembly is movable between a raised and a lowered position. Such conventional beverage holders utilize a plastic base which is mounted or insert molded into the foam portion of the armrest.